


Dream a Little Dream

by The_Weird_Author_1979



Category: Pink Floyd, Roger Waters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I can’t tell the exact ratios, Masturbation, Porn, Porn Without Plot, a mix of fluff and smut, oof, this is where the fun begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weird_Author_1979/pseuds/The_Weird_Author_1979
Summary: Roger desperately misses you while on tour with the band, so he comes up with a solution (no pun intended)





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Proceed with extreme caution: this fic is NSFW.
> 
> Key:  
> Y/N - your name  
> F/S - favorite shirt  
> F/C - favorite color  
> H/C - hair color  
> E/C - eye color  
> S/T - skin tone  
> B/S - bust size  
> H/S - hip size
> 
> Set in the 1970s

It’s not even been an entire week. Only a few days. Dammit, you’re a grown man, you should be able to sleep without anyone else in bed with you. I’ve already taken a few sleeping pills, however they aren’t working at all. It doesn’t help that one of the guys is snoring so fucking loudly. I mentally can’t get to sleep, I miss her, and it’s too fucking loud to fall asleep. Two can play at that game. I let my mind drift off to the more pleasant thoughts,especially (Y/N). (Y/N), what a lovely girl. Though my thoughts of her usually start off innocent, like her laugh, or her smile, or her humor. My psyche personified (Y/N) in her (F/S) with denim jeans and sneakers. Oh how great that shirt makes her (B/S) breasts look more perfect than they already do. And those jeans frame her ass so perfectly, I just want to bend her over my knee and smack her ass until I’m satisfied.

Oh fuck. As expected, I’m hard. I keep thinking about her sweet voice, especially when she screams “Roger” as I’m fucking her brains out. Or those precious sounds her pretty mouth makes when I have my way with her: whimpering, moaning, pleasurable screams, her pleads, and when she shrieks my name. Even outside of the bedroom I love her voice, whether it be uncontrollable laughter, groans of frustration, compassionate phrases, or whenever she swears in a very unladylike way. Her mouth, holy fuck. Her perfect lips, they way they feel around my erection. The way her mouth feels around me when she’s sucking me off. How she pays attention to every inch of it, licking and sucking, notably how she prods various veins on my penis with her tongue. It’s like she was made for giving me a blowjob, fuck.

The more I think about (Y/N), the harder I get. I absolutely love her beautiful face. The way it illuminates from her smile, especially against her (S/T) hues. Or when she blushes and the pink tinge cross contamination with the (S/T) after I whisper something in her ear to get her riled up. (Y/N)’s eyes, one of my favorite features about her. Whenever I gaze into those beautiful orbs, I feel myself passionately sinking into a (E/C) ocean. Especially when I’m fucking her brains out and she tries to resist the pleasure delivered upon her body and psyche.

Another asset of (Y/N) that I love is her hair. I enjoy delicately running my fingers through those (Y/H/C) locks on her scalp, it’s even better after she’s completely submitted to me and allows me to assume full command. Or when she runs her fingers through her hair during times of frustration or just simply scratching her head. Oh fuck, the noises she makes when I pull her up by her hair after sucking me off - they just make me want to push her head back down all the way and do it again and again.

I slither my hand down to my pelvis, and find that I’m completely erect and demanding. I grip myself, tightly, under my pajama pants and start teasing myself. My psyche slips to (Y/N)’s physique. Her legs, her ass, her hips, her waist, and her breasts. The way anything she wears on her lower half tightly hugs her physique make me ache for her: denim, cotton, lace, you name it, makes me want to bend (Y/N) over my knee, rip it off and spank her until she begs for me to stop. When her pants are tight or when she wears shorts, it makes her legs look amazing. I just want to treat her exterior garments like her underpants and rip it off of her, however, it makes me also want to spread her lovely legs and delve in between them. The sounds she makes while I’m eating her out are almost symphonic: the way her girlish whimpers and pleads mix with her screams and moans are almost melodic. Her lips, oh fuck, those gorgeous set of lips between her equally gorgeous thighs. I could ambush them for days, not letting her come, and I’d still be satisfied. She especially loves it when my lips make contact with her cunt, the way how I treat it worse than her mouth, and it gets even better when she complies with my demand that she sit on my face. (Y/N) absolutely loves the feeling of my lips moving against her cunt, for one reason, it’s because of the fullness of his lips. I recall the first time she gazed at me, her eyes were focused on my lips (and obviously my bulge), one of her reactions was clenching her thighs together and shifting them against each other for pleasurable friction. (Y/N) was definitely thinking about how it would feel if I ate her out, I probably did better than expected. I get harder thinking about the sounds she makes when I fuck her with my tongue and the way she begs “Roger, please, more” as I pull her hips down towards my mouth when she sits on my face. The best part of her sitting on my face is when she comes and her thighs clench around my head. I rub myself in anticipation for my next thoughts: fucking her.

The sounds (Y/N) makes when I devour her cunt are different than when I fuck her brains out. Also, her mannerisms are more submissive when she knows I’m completely in charge. I adore it how she refers to me as “Daddy” more often in this context, and allows me to respectfully degrade her verbally. Her whines get more feminine and lighter, however, her screams are the best. I love being inside of her warm, tight cunt: stretching it with each thrust I put in, or when I’m back home from tour and she’s extra tight. I fully envelop my erection with my calloused hand and act as if it were (Y/N). She absolutely loves how long and thick I am, the first time I fucked her vigorously, she was amazed by the way my penis annihilated her beautiful cunt. When I’m rough with her, like after I’m home from a tour, it’s like she’s the epitome of tightness: I could feel her walls stretch to accomodate my size, with her squeals in the background. One of her favorite positions is being bent over a table, it’s also one of my favorites because it allows me to show her who’s the dominant one in this relationship. The leverage given by the table gives me access to fuck her deeper with more force, while sometimes spanking her. Since (Y/N) can’t see what’s behind her, this gives me more pleasure and advantage because I can surprise her with the feeling of being split in half by my penis. I begin thrusting into my hand, vigorously, imagining I’m impaling (Y/N) on it with each thrust. Though this is a rare occurrence, I love when she rides me; however, I’m in control. There’s only three reasons why I enjoy her riding me: she gets more of me inside of her, I can dig into her hips to bury myself deeper in her cunt, and access to her (B/S) breasts. (Y/N)’s noises get even more arousing when I’m fully sheathed inside of her, the first time she rode me, she screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. They get more arousing when I suck on her breasts, she loves when I do that, it’s like when I suck on her clitoris. On her side it feels amazing due to my lips, as mentioned before, she loves my lips. I imagine her sweet noises surrounding me as I fuck my fist, as a surrogate for her tight cunt.

Another thing (Y/N) loves is when I tease her with my fingers, her whines are beautifully girlish and begging. I recall this one instance after she came from me finger fucking her, very girlish whines left her mouth as she watched me licking the come from my fingers. When I was done fucking her once, and she was composed from her orgasm, (Y/N) looked me in the eye and told me that she absolutely enjoys the feeling of my long and calloused fingers etching the walls of her cunt. She begs for my penis when I’m fingering her, too bad, sunshine, I’m in charge. I recall once when I was playing my bass, and she couldn’t stop staring at my fingers. At first I thought she was being weird, alas, I used my skill to my advantage and teased her just by playing music. I looked her in the eye with a smug expression and asked her how do I sound in an equally smug tone, she got up and left the room. I imagine my fingers are the muscles that make up (Y/N)’s cunt, tightening with arousal and desperation for me. 

I try to hold back a moan so nobody hears me, I wish I could be at home fucking (Y/N)’s brains out instead of in a hotel jacking off to her. I wonder what she’s wearing. Perhaps a pair of panties and one of my shirts. Perhaps a pair of my underpants and one of my shirts. Perhaps a nightgown. Or perhaps nothing at all. My mind slips to what (Y/N) would look like in different sleepwear, especially the revealing ones. A pair of high waisted panties that perfectly frames her hips and ass, with a bra that barely leaves anything to the imagination with how small it is. Perfect for when I’m in the mood for dominating her. Or if she misses me, then one of the clean pairs of underpants from my dresser with a shirt that smells like me. Adorable and cozy, probably sleeping in fetal position wearing that and dreaming of me. That leaves one possible choice: nude. Oh fuck, the thought of her lying completely nude on my side of the bed is getting me closer.

Besides traditionally fucking her brains out, (Y/N) also thoroughly enjoys me using unorthodox methods to pleasure her. However, her kinks aren’t that far down the Freudian rabbit hole: spanking, calling me “Daddy”, rough sex, being taken on flat surfaces, orgasm denial, degradation, dirty talk, being blindfolded, getting fucked with a vibrator set on high, and overstimulation. One of her favorite times in which we have sex is when I’m really pissed off at the band and I just got back from the studio. Not only does she get satisfaction from the amplified rough nature I project onto her, but also I get more satisfaction from being in complete control of her - such as deciding when she gets to orgasm, tying her up and fucking her with a vibrator, and simply bending her over my knee and spanking her lovely ass. Just a little bit closer, fuck, it’s getting really difficult not moaning out loud. I begin thrusting my hips into my tight fist, thinking of what I want to do to (Y/N) when I get back home. Dominating her and loving her. Just. A. Few. More. Thrusts. Oh dear FUCK. If I actually fucked her, my semen would be spilling out of her tight cunt. She would be aching for the next round, which will occur in my subconscious….


End file.
